


of finales both modern and canon

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: At the end of the year, they have an ugly sweater contest.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	of finales both modern and canon

**Author's Note:**

> I made it???? to the last day of Fluffcember???? And relatively on time???? 
> 
> you can tell i have no idea what people do with ugly sweaters XD

“Alright, so who’s wearing the ugliest sweater?” Zuko asked as Sokka lined everyone up.

“That’s for Dad to decide,” Sokka said, standing next to Suki. Toph yawned.

“I don’t get it, what’s the point of an ugly sweater?” Toph asked.

“Fashion trends are weird and - “ Katara started to explain.

“Foolish,” Suki interrupted. Katara only shrugged at that.

“Hush!” Sokka said, “Dad’s ready to put his judgement down.”

“Hmmmm…” Hakoda said, “In terms of individuals, I’d say that Aang wins.” 

“I can feel a ‘but’ coming,” Sokka said, and Hakoda only grinned.

“But for couples...it has to go to Zuko and Katara,” Hakoda said, “They’re matching but in a funny way.”

“Okay, so what do we win?” Aang asked.

“You should ask Sokka that,” Hakoda said. Katara, Zuko, and Aang turned to look at Sokka.

“Well, brother,” Katara said, “What do we win?” 

“Um…” Sokka started to say, “Aang gets to pick what movie series to watch to get to midnight and Zuko and Katara…”

“Yes?” they asked at the same time.

“Can be the judges of next year’s contest?” 

“Eh, works for me,” Zuko said.

“That is true, we have taste,” Katara commented, “Everyone else has to step up their game.”

“I have taste!” Sokka protested, and the rest of the party giggled at his protest, “What?”

“I think you look fine!” Toph joked, and the laughter practically echoed throughout the house as Sokka nearly fell for the joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ilya_Boltagon and OwlWolf22091 for your lovely comments, they really kept me going! And thank you all who left kudos, thank you for reading these and liking them! <3 Have a happy new year my lovely fellow Zutarians!


End file.
